I Never Meant To Love You
by KierstenIsMyName
Summary: After a one night stand with Zero, Kaname realizes that they have accidentally created a blood bond. He soon after finds himself abusing his precious Zero. What happens when he tries to tell Zero he's sorry? Can he admit his love? Can Zero love him back?
1. Kaname Part 1

Author's note: Hello!! This is the longest actual story I ever wrote!! It's a ZeroKan / KanZero.

Angst, Fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Vampire Knight in any way, shape or form.

* * *

It started with Zero and I, and the giving of my blood.

His fangs pierced the sensitive skin of my neck, hitting a pleasure point. I suppressed the moan building in the back of my throat. Zero's mouth greedily sucked on my wound, swallowing mouthfuls of my pure vampire blood, filling him with frightening strength, along with more powerful vampire instincts. I gripped the sheet of my bed in my dorm room where we currently were sitting. Rather where I was sitting and Zero was hunched over me his mouth attached to my neck.

Zero groaned, an animalistic sound, I knew he was lost in primitive feelings of lust and aggression. I wrapped my arms around him in euphoria, and groaned in pleasure with every pulsation of his mouth around my sensitive bite wound. Endorphins had long since flooded my mind clouding my rational thoughts and filling me with indescribable pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, Zero…" I moaned quietly, trying to keep my pleasured sounds from the others in my dorm, knowing it bothered them that I 'fed' Zero. Speaking of, said silver haired teen sunk his fang deeper into my flesh drawing more blood, as his hands began to wander. He ground against me, as his hands slipped into my shirt. His nails raked down my chest, drawing thin lines of blood, the source of which was gone before I could smell it.

I moaned aloud from the sensory overload. Zero suddenly broke off of my neck, licking his lips as he did so, and stared into my eyes. The portals to the other near-man's soul, were burning with tremendous passion and lust.

"I want to fuck you, Kaname until you can't stand. I want to so bad. Your body keeps me up at night and your blood has become my drug. I want to see if you are as tight as I imagine. I want to hear you moan my name as I enter you, as I move inside you, and as you cum more intensely then you ever have before." I became harder as I heard him whisper such naughty forbidden things to me. I wanted Zero as much as Zero wanted me, and under normal circumstances I would have refused. But my mind was cloudy and filled endorphins and all I could thing was 'more, more, more!' I would do any thing to get rid of the already painful ache between my thighs.

"Do it. Fuck me." I ordered in a harsh growl.

He wasted no time ripping off all my clothes as I returned the favor. He leaned in and our lips finally met. It was a violent passionate battle of tongues, fangs and lips. By the time we broke for air our mouths were both bloody and raw. He lapped gently at my lips as if apologizing for the assault. I pushed back and sucked on his bottom lip, finally tasting his sweet blood. I knew that I could easily become addicted to it if given the chance. Luckily for Zero, I only got a small taste.

All the small injuries we inflicted upon each other healed quickly, mine gone before his. He kissed me again on the lips but apparently became bored with the one area. I was pushed backwards onto the bed as Zero's mouth moved to my neck kissing, licking and nipping leaving a trail of bloody scratches. He sucked on the bite area, the actual wound having healed, a small blemish in my skin being all that was left of it. He quickly traveled lower, licking down my chest and stomach. He stopped momentarily to dip his tongue into my navel. I bucked my hips desperately wanting him to put his mouth some where else. I wanted it so badly that the _place_ was throbbing with need.

"Bitch," I growled, "Suck my fucking dick."

Zero chuckled. "Well since you asked so nicely…" He paused and moved so his lips were at my ear, "Abso-fucking-lutely not." He whispered but he did wrap his right hand around my little friend (actually it's pretty damn big but still). His action caused me to gasp and he took that opportunity to plunge his tongue down my throat. I sucked on the intrusion with gusto and Zero groaned in response moved closer so that nearly every part of our bodies were grinding together and intertwining.

Zero broke off from me panting. "Need it… so bad," He groaned. That said he spread the pre-cum that was appearing on the head of his erection over his shaft, and without much more warning, he thrust deep inside me. I gasped and bit back a pained cry, but as he moved, neglecting to wait for me to adjust, the pleasure over took any discomfort and I began to moan.

"Ahhhh..... Fuck!" Zero pounded with all he had inside me, driving me insane with pleasure. I reached down and grabbed my weeping cock and began to pump myself furiously trying to match the rythm or his sporadic thrusting.

Our pleasure noises filled the air and the room melted around us. I no longer had and sense of time or meaning. For all I knew it could have been hours before our humping came to an end. Eventualy Zero's hand batted my own pumping hand away from my cock and he started to stroke me himself, as his free hand played with my nipples. I needed to do something with my hands so I burried my fingers in soft silver locks and gripped it like it was keeping me attached to this world.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to completion but I still wanted one more thing first.

"Aaaah.... Zero!!! B-bite me!!" He did as I instructed and embedded his fangs into my neck and sucked.

His bite pushed me over the edge and I finaly reached my climax and as Zero predicted it was the most intense orgasm of my life. I felt Zero cum inside me almost simultaniously. Our ragged breathing slowed and Zero pulled his softened member out of me.

Zero rolled over so he wasn't laying straight on top of me and fell instantly into slumber. I wasn't so lucky.

As my thoughts became clear and all the feeling of passion and lust were out of my head, my regreting started. I knew this had been a mistake and should not have happened.

I felt my heart ache for some unknown reason and looked over at Zero. New feelings that had never been there before appeared in my head. I couldn't help but think that Zero was adorable as he slept.

"Could I have... could we possibly have... become tied by blood?" I wondered aloud with no regard of Zero sleeping beide me.

I stared straight up at the celing with unblinking eyes. After a while I felt tears trickle from my eyes. This was all a big mistake.


	2. Kaname Part 2

Author's note: Hello! It's a ZeroKan / KanZero Yes who is seme will change back and forth.

I love you all so very very much! Thank you for all the favs and reviews! 3

_Angst_, Fluff in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Vampire Knight in any way, shape or form.

I never was able to sleep that night. I just lay there letting misery take me over. At this very moment I hated the whole world. Yuuki could burst in and proclaim her love for me, telling me she wanted me to change her into a vampire and I would still be full of misery and sorrow. I hated myself so much. I was so disappointed. Disappointed and angry with myself. And with Zero.

Why had I let him touch me like that? Why had I been so fucking _weak?_ I had fallen victim to my body's urges, to Zero's advances. I had _let_ him take advantge of me, encouraged it even! I was stupid and now I had to face the after effects. The misery. The self loathing.

As dawn approached I got myself out of bed and took a shower before dressing in a pair of red silk pajamas. It was almost my time to sleep anyhow so why not? I walked back to the bed to stare at the cause of my self loathing laying in a deep sleep in _my _comfortable king sized bed and became angry. How can he act like this is nothing and sleep so peacefully?

I tried to shake Zero out of his slumber but he subconsciously rolled onto his other side and ignored me. I glared at him before growling harshly. "Get. Up." He of course didn't hear me, couldn't hear me in his sleeping state, but I didn't care at the moment. The burning anger was too much.

I was fed up with the image of the hunter I so loathed sleeping without a worry in my bed. I wanted to disturb that peaceful face. I wanted to see pain writen across it. I wanted him to hurt as much as I was hurting. I wanted to make him feel pain. If not in his mind then in his body.

I forcefully turned Zero so that he was facing me. I stared at his beautiful, calm face and was disgusted. I leaned closer to him and took in his scent. I kissed his lips softly. He was awake and tried to deepen the kiss. With force I drove my fist into his stomach. He gasped and shot up. I moved back quickly, retreating a few paces.

"What the fuck was that for!" He screamed, glaring at me. _'If he knew how much of a mistake that was for him, would he have held his tongue?' _I wondered.

"Lower your voice. People are trying to get to sleep," I growled quietly. Rage bubbled up inside of me. I could never remember being this angry before. That fact made me angrier.

Zero got up from the bed and yelled in my face "I don't fucking care if some fucking dirty _vampires_ are trying to sleep! Why the hell did you punch me!" I could fell my eyes burn red with fury.

I grabbed his neck and swiftly pinned him to the wall, squeezing hard on his wind pipe. I never gave him time to react, as I was moving at an abnormaly high speed that I doubted he could even see.

He struggled in my grasp trying to free himself, kicking, thrashing, clawing at the hand held fast around his neck. Through our newly formed blood tie I could vaugly feel Zero's terror. I smirked as this was the deired effect. Make him afraid, make him hurt.

"What am I going to do with you..." I murmered in a menacing tone. "Hm? Kiiryuu-kun? You can't even follow the simplest orders."

"I don't... have to... take orders from _you..._" He hissed. I was somewhat surprised and impressed by the amount of willpower that must have taken.

"Might I remind you who feeds you? I have kept you from falling to level E all this time. If it were not for me you would just be another pile of dust for the hunters to clean. I allow you far too much freedom. Your bad behavior must be punished."

A smirk came over his face, "You topping this time?"(a/n Zero thinks Kaname is talking about s&m sex) No he was not getting anything more from me.

I tightened my grasp around his neck and delivered yet another blow to his stomach. He gasped and his eyes became unfocused.

"I did not give you permission to speak." I growled in a low voice. "Now how will I punish you...?" I wondered allowed. I eyed his neck, more specifically his tattoo. That was where he was bitten by Shizuka all thoes years ago. The tatoo was a mark from the hunters, proclaiming that he was their dog to any and all people that saw it.

I grabbed Zero's wrists with my free hand while th on that was previously cutting off the hunter's air forcefully tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to me. I leaned in as I barred my fangs. Excitement ran through my veins. Finally I would have Zero's blood.

"No!" Zero cried, realization hitting him. "Please no!"I ignored his pleas and pushed on.

"This is your punishment," I mumbled before ripping my fangs harshly into the artery that was covered by his tatoo. Zero's amazing blood filled my mouth.

I sucked greedily on the bite wound, wanting all of Zero. He thrashed violently in my grasp but became more and more placid and submissive as I went on. I was draining the fight from him. This was the perfect punishment for Zero.

Zero's blood was better than anything I had tasted in my life. It was sweet and bitter and rich and... just the best flavors. Better than the sweetest of wines. It had the best fragrance as well. More fragrant than a bouquet of roses. After nothing but blood tablets mixed with wine for so long, this was heaven. Zero was my addiction. And the flavor of a vampire's blood varies depending on mood.

I could only imagine how it would taste when he was aroused.

I would have drank untill there was nothing left if our blood tie had not informed me that I was draining not only his disobedience, but his life. Thanks yet again to our tie, I felt my strength begin to leave me as well. Our lives were now conected and it was likely that I was only making the bond stronger with every drop of his blood that fell down my throat.

Reluctantly, I detached from his neck and released him from my grasp. He fell to the floor, panting and clutching his wound. I licked my lips clean of his blood and turned from him.

"I'm giving you five minuets to get out of my sight." He was gone with no trace befor three minuets had passed.

**A/n** Whoot! CHAPTER TWO IS DONE! I think this may only be a three shot, maybe longer but not mor than like six chapters maximum. Im too lazy to write any thing longer...

So any way thanks for all the favs and reviews that I got on this.=) If you look at my other story, I think there is definate improvment in my writing style. =D. Well that is all for now!

REVIEW!


	3. Zero Part 1

**A/N**Ok, first I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart to all you wonderful people who reviewed my story! You guys are amazing! My only complaint is that most of the reviews I got were without any substance... Please, If there was something in specific you don't like, just tell me. I love constructive criticism. It helps me grow as a writer and make my chapters better for all my lovely readers! This does not mean, however, that I am accepting flames. Tell me _why_you didn't like some thing instead if saying some thing like 'Your whole story sucks blah blah blah Im a stupid flamer that hates fanfictions but sill reads them!'.

Thank you!

ZeroKan/ KanZero

Disclaimer Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight. =(

So usually I do ages but... Kaname is ancient... and I think Zero is 16...

So yeah pedo warning... umm... ^_^'

Zero POV

I woke up to the feeling of lips on my own. They were soft and warm and decivingly gentle. I responded to the kiss with an equaly gentle touch. I could feel his distress through what I knew to be a bond of some sort created by our sharing of blood. His negitive emotions gave me nightmares the whole time I was sleeping and now that I was awake I would comfort him any way I could.

When he punched me I was completely caught off guard. The air moved out of my lungs on it's own as pain hit me. My eyes snaped open and I saw Kaname's scowl. I yelled at him. I couldn't help it. I was pissed. But of course my mouth got me into trouble. Again.

The next ten minuets were filled with my fear, anger from both of us, and Kaname's sadistic joy. When he bit me I could see that night again. I could see Shizuka bent over me, taking my humanity from me. I could see the lifeless bodies of both my parents on the floor in front of me lying in their own blood. I could see Ichiru smiling.

I fought. I was scarred out of my wits, so, as usual, I reacted with false anger. Better to let them think I was mad then let them think I was afraid. But it was difficult to move with so much blood loss. I felt my life slip away. 'Let me die. Don't let me become this kind of monster,' I prayed silently. I didn't want to be just like her.

I felt my life slipping away from me.

The illusion of being the small helpless child of my past remained until Kaname broke from my neck and I fell to the ground. I wanted to cry, and I might have, if not for Kaname's warning of the time limit I had. I quickly pulled on my pants and button-up shirt on, balling up my tie and holding it to my bleeding neck and I hurried out.

-x-x-

And now here I am laying in my bed in my dorm room. I stared up at the ceiling tracing patterns that the texture of the ceiling made. I was trying very hard to think of nothing, to keep this morning's events from my mind. In the back of my mind I could feel Kaname's still-present bad mood.

The bite mark on my neck had already disapeared thanks to my ability to heal quickly. Not like I wanted it. I never meant to be a vampire. I never meant to die. I never meant to be reborn as this monster with blood lust so powerful that it fueled my every move. I didn't want to be the thing I was taught to kill from the time I was a small child.

With a growl I got up from my bed and began to pace.

I never meant to hate my own twin brother for what he did to my family. I never meant to still love him regardless of what he had done. I never wanted to come to Cross academy. I never meant to make Yuuki care about me. I meant to hate Kuran Kaname for being so close to her.

I never meant to have Yuuki become my friend. I didn't want friends. I didn't deserve them. I never meant to drink Yuuki's blood. I never meant for Kuran to see me do it. I didn't want to drink from her so many times. I didn't ask for the uncontrollable blood lust. I never meant to lose control.

I growled. "I didn't want this!" I yelled.

I never wanted to drink from Kuran. I never wanted to become addicted to his blood. I never meant for him to be the center of _all_ my lust. I never meant to become obsessed with him.

"I never meant to love you!" I sobbed quietly. "DAMN IT!" I yelled, punching the wall. My fist left a sizable dent in it's wake.

A few moments later there was a soft knock at my door. I opened the it just a little to see who was there. I sighed. I was just the boy, Makoto, in the dorm next to mine. I had to hand it to him, he was true to his name's meaning. I opened the door farther and leaned against the frame.

"What do you want?" I demanded calmly.

"I wanted to see if Kiryuu-kun is ok... I heard you yelling... And you weren't in class today... Is some thing wrong?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business." I put my hand on the door to close it while backing into my room. His hand caught the door before it moved more than an inch. I was almost impressed at his quick reflexes. Almost.

"Kiryuu-kun, shouldn't be so stubborn! I only want to help you!" He insisted vehemently. His eyes glistened dangerously, just like Kuran's. Though they had different eye and hair colors, I relized they looked a lot alike. Their facial structures were exactly the same.

My hand droped from the door and took half a step back. For the second time that day I wanted to cry. But this time I had a better handle on myself.

"Is Kiryuu-kun alright? You look pale... well, paler than usual, I guess..." He steped forward and held out his hand to feel my forehead. I grabbed it before it could reach it's destination.

I took his arm and pined him to the wall, one hand above his head, the other limp by his side. I drank in his expression. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, and slight fear.

I stared hard into his stormy gray eyes and he stared back at me. I could feel the pulse in his wrist fluttering under my fingers. Just the thought of his blood made my throat ache with thirst. I raised my free hand to feel his sand colored hair. It was soft and smooth and the same cut as Kaname's. Hell if he dyed his hair and put color contacts in he would be Kuran's exact twin. It would fool any human. Makoto and Kaname would look as similar as Ichiru and I do. I sudenly wondered when I had begun to think of him as 'Kaname' and not as 'Kuran'.

"Zero-kun, if you are going to kiss me just do it," He said, surprising me.

I leaned the slightest bit and whispered, "You're forward about things aren't you?" I smiled. Makoto's free hand reached up to tangle in my hair. He guided me foreward towards him. I closed my eyes, and our lips met.

It was a sweet kiss but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Our lips moved together but there was nothing deeper. The hand pining Makoto to the wall moved to cup his face tenderly. His arms wraped around my neck.

"Kiryuu-kun!" A familiar voice sounded sharply and startled me into pulling away from Makoto.

Makoto means 'sincere, true'

**A/N** No idea where the very end came from. It just kinda happened. .


	4. Zero Part 2

Zero/Kan Kan/Zero

Zero/Mako... Only fluff nothing serious.

Ochi is Makoto's surname.

"Kiryuu!" A familiar voice - one that I knew was the object of my desire and the cause of my pain- sounded sharply and startled me into pulling away from Makoto. Away from our kiss. But we were still touching. His hands were still there, fingers interlocked at the back of my neck. My hands still cupped his face gently. I stopped briefly to notice that Kaname hadn't used an honor-fic when he addressed me. Since when were we close enough to speak with out them?

When I turned and saw Kaname standing in my still-open doorway I set my face in the same scowl that I always wore when dealing with some one I wasn't fond of. I saw just how pissed-off he looked and my mind supplied me with two options for my next course of action. I could break away completely from Makoto and try to pretend that what Kaname had very obviously just witnessed didn't happen; was a mistake. Or I could press up closer to him, make it look like a lover's embrace, and tell Kaname to fuck off. I stupidly chose the latter. When would I ever learn to not poke the bear with the stick. Or in this case, poke the pure-blood with the stick.

The hand that was closer to the door slid to Makoto's shoulder, the other moved to the wall next to his head. I pressed our bodies together intimately. I felt rather than saw Makoto blush as I did this. He was so innocent.

"Can't you see that we were _doing _something? Get the hell out of here." Makoto gasped after I said 'doing something' and he buried his face in my neck. He must have been embarrassed by what I was implying. He really was just like a kid. I glanced down at him and had to suppress a smile when I saw him snuggling his head against the un-tattooed side of my neck. This child was too cute.

When I looked back at Kaname, his irises were bleeding into their scarlet color as he glared at Makoto who was basically nuzzling me. Who would have thought was the jealous type? The hand on the wall moved to Makoto's hair and I murmured to him, "Could you give us some privacy?" His blushing face looked up at me with confusion. I glanced towards Kaname and back again and he knew what I meant.

"One more thing?" He asked as our eyes met. I nodded gently. He leaned forward and I feared he was going to kiss me again right in front of Kaname but he moved to whisper in my ear, "I like you. I've liked you a lot for a long time. I want to do this again sometime... okay?"

I didn't say anything. I just remained silent as Makoto's delicate fingers left the back of my neck and I backed away. "I'll see you later Zero." He smiled and I nodded at him. I couldn't help noticing that, like Kaname, he didn't use any honor-fics. Kaname must have also noticed, because his eyes turned deep scarlet. Of course with his perfect self control the rest of his face was still utterly calm.

Makoto walked past Kaname in the still-open doorway. Two steps into the hall he stopped like he had forgotten something, turned, bowed slightly and said, "It was nice to see you Kuran-sama." And then he disapeared around the corner. I wondered briefly why he had gone in the opposite direction of his own dorm room, but my attention returned to Kaname as he shut my door and stepped inside.

"He's _cute_," Kaname sneered, "But I honestly have to say that I'm surprised that you're that much of a _whore_. Move on to a new guy in one afternoon. It must be a new record." I felt anger bubble up from inside me. And pain. A searing pain in my heart. Keeping cool, I decided to taunt him.

"By the way Kuran-_sama_," I said mockingly, "You were every bit as tight as I imagined last night. Maybe even _tighter_." I said remembering what I had said to him last night before we fucked. _'I want to see if you are as tight as I imagine.'_

I expected the blow that was delivered to my face, knocking me off -balance. I didn't expect the offending hand to grab the back of my head and pull me to Kaname for a searing kiss.

Kaname's tongue entered my mouth forcefully and explored. I didn't move. I stayed perfectly still and even stopped trying to breathe. I didn't protest when he pulled both my hands into his and held them captive. Didn't fight as he pined me to the wall while his tongue worked inside my mouth. Didn't flinch as he nipped my lip and drew blood, only to lick the drop of the scarlet fluid away. I didn't shut my eyes during any of this. Finalyhe pulled away and stared at me with a strangely harsh form of contentment in his eyes. I started to breathe again.

As I stared at him, I felt my emotions overload. I couldn't handle this right now. "You asshole..." I wanted to cry... Every one say this with me now. **Again**. For the third fucking time that day, I wanted to cry because of Kuran Fucking Kaname! How could he just kiss me like that! After all he'd done to me today! How could he do this to me? "You fucking asshole!" My voice cracked an I could feel wetness in my eyes. I scrubbed at the droplets that began to fall from the corners of my eyes with the backs of my hands. "You horrible fucking asshole!"

_**LOOK AT ME! I'M A POV SWAP TO KANAME!**_

What?

Was... was he really... crying?

I don't understand.

**A/N**Awwwww! Poor Zero! I'm gonna fix it I promise! Kaname and Zero have a fluff moment coming up!

Thanks for reading and if it's not too much of a bother, please review! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

As I stared at him, I felt my emotions overload. I couldn't handle this right now. "You asshole..." I wanted to cry... Every one say this with me now. **Again**. For the third fucking time that day, I wanted to cry because of Kuran Fucking Kaname! How could he just kiss me like that! After all he'd done to me today! How could he do this to me? "You fucking asshole!" My voice cracked and I could feel wetness in my eyes. I scrubbed at the droplets that began to fall from the corners of my eyes with the backs of my hands. "You horrible fucking asshole!"

_**LOOK AT ME! I'M A POV SWAP TO KANAME!**_

What?

Was... was he really... crying?

I don't understand.

This much over a kiss? I'd gotten angry with him after seeing him kissing someone else. Why wouldn't I? I had dragged myself over here in broad day light to tell him I was sorry, tell him I was wrong and acted out of turn, I shouldn't have bitten him like that and to ask for his forgiveness.

And I found him kissing a random human. And this random human thought it was completely acceptable to call him by his first name without so much as an honor-fic. I felt possessive anger swell inside me and I wanted to rip the worthless little human apart for even going near what was mine. Yes, Zero is mine. The _Ketsueki Ketsugo _between us was proof of that.

A blood tie isn't a rare occurrence. It happens when there is positive emotion between vampires sharing blood. This tie helps a couple stay true to each other by activating the pleasure centers in their brain whenever the other is near. They are easily made and easily broken, nothing very significant.

Not long after he left my room, however, did I realize that Zero and I were not tied by blood, it was something stronger. First off, if it were a mere blood tie it would most likely have formed the first time Zero bit me and made itself known very quickly. We would have wanted to spend every moment in each others' arms after the initial forming, as is the effect of a blood tie. If we were merely tied by blood, I never would have been able to take Zero's blood by force. Zero would have willingly offered his neck to me, if I so desired it, and I to him in return.

Ketsueki Ketsugo is something different entirely. It is a very rare, very strong bond that is impossible to break. Even between vampires of the same class it is unlikely to occur. This level of bonding between a pureblood and an ex-human hunter has an infinitesimally small chance of occurring. So astronomically unlikely that the fact that it _did_ happen was mind boggling. It was fated. It meant that I very possibly had found my soul mate.

The Ketsuki Ketsugo causes the emotions of the two involved to run somewhat rampant. As our bodies struggle to match the other's signals and hormonal balances, we become unstable. My attacking Zero was a result of the Ketsueki Ketsugo. This is not an excuse, but a fact. It does not excuse the wrong that I did to Zero or justify it in any way.

Taking from him like that, like a wild animal. Such a lack of self control is completely unbefitting a pureblood, even more so a Kuran.

And just now, how I assaulted him in his own dorm room. Calling him a whore, which I knew he was not. I had heard the entire conversation… and his confession that he had never meant to love me before that. But the hallways in the dorm were not empty, so I could not speed forward with vampire speed to intervene any earlier than I had.

He hadn't wanted me to kiss him. But those words, those sultry, delicious words falling from his lips. I would have become even more shaken if I had not silenced him. The slap was merely from shock at him addressing a pureblood in that manner.

But then Zero was crying and I realized with a start that it was my doing and my fault. The smell of salt in the air, tear tracks running down his face… I felt a surge of protectiveness for him. I had causes this pain. Was it not possible for me to take it away? I freed Zero's hands from where I held them captive and placed my fingers at his temples.

"Zero… Look at me, please." Zero complied, his eyes meeting my own. They were filled with nothing but pain and rage. "Zero, I… I never meant to form a Ketsueki Ketsugo, the most intimate form of a vampire bond, with you. I never meant to lose control and lash out at you like I so stupidly did. I never meant to look into your beautiful, sad eyes and feel my heart break a thousand ways for you…" Zero knew now that I had heard him say _"I never meant to love you!"_ He looked slightly afraid.

"Zero… What would you say if I offered to take your pain away? Simply erase it like it never existed. I can do that for you Zero. With minimal effort I can go into your mind, take all that wretched hurt that I put there and make it go away…" Zero looked back at me wary.

"What's the catch? What is there for you to gain?" Of course he wasn't naïve. He would assume that I had ulterior motives.

"All I would stand to gain is your well being. Considering that our lives are now intertwined by the Ketsueki Ketsugo, your well being is a large amount of gain for me." I looked into his eyes, trying to express how sincere I was. I could just reach in and wipe them away, weather Zero wanted me to or not. Force my way into where I was not welcome. But I didn't want to over step that boundary. I wanted his permission before I went snooping around in his memories.

"All you need to do is let me in, Zero. I only need a 'yes' from you to ease your pain. Just one simple word…" I tried my very best to not sound like a spider, inviting the fly inside his parlor for a cup of tea.

"Yes… I don't want to remember any of it. I left your room last night after drinking your blood. You only came here today to tell me that Cross wanted to see me, or something. Then you left. End of story."

"Of course, Zero." I pressed our foreheads together and let out a slow breath, my eyes closing. I was oh so tempted to erase the memory of him kissing that little human, but I refrained. I made the memory of the pain he felt earlier less clear. Finally I erased my presence after the boy had left and replaced it with false memories of myself calmly informing him that Cross wanted to see him, along with a brief talk with Cross to inform him that he was not needed as a prefect to night, coming back here and settling in for a short nap with the intention of waking up and doing his homework in a small while.

After that Zero was in a trance-like state. Lower class vampires usually got that way after prolonged mental contact with a pureblood. He was, on an unconscious level, awaiting commands from me. I pressed our lips together briefly, for what I knew would be the last time in a long time. I backed away from him. He remained slouched against the wall.

"Go to your bed." He did as he was told. "I wasn't here longer than 70 seconds. Go to sleep. Everything will be better when you wake up." In just a few seconds he was no longer conscious. His handsome face was peaceful, relaxed. I tried not to relate this to when I watched him asleep this morning. My hand stroked the top of his head and brushed hair away from his face.

Ketsueki Ketsugo means blood bond in Japanese.


	6. Shared Wet Dreams

I have been asked for a sex scene. Here it is.

**Kaname POV**

I left swiftly and quietly, sparing one last glance at the prone form on the bed. _I'm so sorry Zero…_ I thought and continued on. I had I short visit with Cross to ask that Zero be excused from prefect duties tonight then made my way back to my own room to try and sleep for the remainder of the day. After just a few minutes I found myself in a pleasantly restless sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Zero lay in his bed, sweating, tossing and turning, cock hard and aching, fingers unconsciously rubbing it as he thrust against the sheets. A dream was frantically playing itself through his head.

**Zero POV**

I stalked around Kaname is in a slow circle. My eyes hungrily took in the details of his delicious, naked body, hands bound by anti-vampire cuffs behind his back. I had padded them just for him. My eyes came to rest on his perfect ass. My open palm smacked down hard on it, savoring the involuntary little jerk his body made. I smirked.

"You like that?" I whispered in his ear as I leaned close. When he refused to answer I smacked it again. "I asked you a question Kuran," I growled with another smack, "Do. You. Like. That?" The question escaped as a hiss this time. Each word was accented with a firm spank. I already knew the answer. He LOVED that. I could smell it on him. The arousal. I could tell by the way his breath hitched, the lust sparkling in those eyes. Those soul-penetratingly beautiful eyes.

My other hand found his hardening length and gave a squeeze. Kaname's whole body reacted in the slightest way. Curled fingers, tense muscles, clenched jaw. He was so fucking beautiful, I could barely stand it. "Looks like you do… What's wrong Kaname…? Has my favorite little pureblood gone mute?" I whispered in his ear. I pumped his cock and a barely audible groan sounded from his throat. "I'll ask just one more time." I fondled his sac for just a few seconds before wrapping my fingers around his length again. I gave his bottom a hard smack, causing him to buck into my hand.

"Does the pureblood like it when he's spanked?" A deep struggle—with his will most likely—happened behind his eyes for less than 1/36 of a second.

"Yesss…" It looked like his will lost the battle. I smirked.

"What was that?" He finally gave up completely.

"Yes, I… I like it." He looked humiliated. I was going to make him forget about all that.

"That's what I like to hear. Good Kaname." My smirk was sadistic and indulgent at the same time. My reward to him was to give a firm squeeze to both his cock and his ass. The whimper would not have been audible to human ears, but I heard it none the less.

I dropped to my knees in front of him. I licked the tip of his erection. He moaned. He probably thought that this was some sort of reward for answering me. He would be wrong by thinking that. This was torture, a way to drive him mad.

"I'm giving you this warning now Kaname. Do anything at all without permission and there will be hell to pay. That warning counts for the whole night. Do you understand?" He nodded with fervor. His eyes were alight with lust. I adored how much this turned him on. "You may scream and moan all you like," I said before deep-throating him. He didn't hesitate to practice his new freedom. I worked his flesh, sucking and bobbing my head, until there was pre-cum dripping down my throat. When he was on the verge of orgasm, I stopped.

"What were you about to do, Kaname?" I asked looking up at him with bedroom eyes and a seductive tone to my voice. He looked down at me dazedly.

"What?" He panted, confused. That response would not do at all.

I turned my fingers into claws and dragged them down his back, simultaneously saying, "I asked you what you were about to do," My tone was flat, uninterested.

"A-ah!" He tried to arch away from the pain in his back. His healing was less than 1/8 as fast as it usually was thanks to the padded anti-vampire cuffs around his wrists and ankles, so those cuts were going to take a while to heal.

"You know I don't like it when you don't answer my questions Kaname." I said while digging my claws into his back, then giving the head of his erection a lick.

"I-I was about to c-cum!" He half screamed, half moaned.

"Did I give you permission to orgasm?" I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and took the tip into my mouth, sucking hard.

"Mmnn, n-no," he panted

"Then why, Kaname, were you going to do something without permission, even though I told you not to do anything without permission?"

He simply writhed and looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"Answer me Kuran." I dragged the set of claws that were still in his back all the way to his ass and around to his hip.

"Aaaah! I'm sorry!" He nearly screamed.

"Not good enough." I dug my fingers in farther into his hip. I reveled in his masochistic scream of pain and ecstasy. "Why were you going to cum?"

"Y-your mouth! It's ah-amazing! I couldn't help my-GAH-myself!"

"Hmm… I'll accept that answer. I'm a sucker for flattery." I withdrew my claws from his hip, and rested both hands on his ass cheeks. "Now, Kaname, you may cum." I took his cock back into mouth. Within thirty second he was screaming out his orgasm as I swallowed his seed.

"Thank you, Zero."

"You're welcome, my love." I stood up and kissed him on the mouth, while reaching around and undoing the charm on the handcuffs, releasing him. "You taste so good, Kaname." I murmured when we broke apart.

"I love you." He said, running his newly freed hands through my hair. I tentatively ran my fingers over where I had cut earlier. The skin still felt rough to the touch, but it was almost healed. I dropped back to my knees, undoing the charm on the shackles binding his feet.

"I love you too," I said when I stood again. I leaned in and kissed him. "So fucking much."I said against his lips.

"Will you stay tonight?" He looked to his bed on the other side of the room.

"Of course, love."

I love role play.


	7. Things are Changing

**Zero POV**

I woke up from my dream dazed and confused (if you can tell me who that song is by without using a search engine, you get favorite points) and more than just a little horny. Very hot dream. Third Kaname-related wet-dream this week. The best so far. I moved to the en suite bathroom in my dorm- which was no more than a toilet and a sink- to relieve myself, the dream playing through my head the whole time. I breathed his name as I climaxed.

I cleaned myself up and fixed my pants before going back into my room. I looked at the clock and almost groaned when I saw the time. I had to be outside in ten minutes. It was a nine minute walk. Shit.

I was pulling my clothes into order and deciding I had to run. I made it half way through the door before stopping short. I had no guardian duties tonight. That's why Cross wanted to see me. Kaname came to play messenger boy for my eccentric guardian and he interrupted my kiss with Makoto.

Makoto…

What was I thinking, letting him kiss me! Letting Kaname see! He must think I'm a complete slut now. Drinking from one guy one night, kissing another the next. Shit… Not like I even had a chance in the first place. He's too good for me. I _am_ just a fucking level D. No pureblood with a brain would touch someone like me with any sort of serious intentions. And it's not like I would ever stoop so low as to be a quick fuck for him. But damn it all if that wasn't the only way I would ever be able to touch him intimately outside of my dreams!

And then, there was complication No. 2, Makoto. He's a cute kid. He bears a striking resemblance to Kaname. He's sweet, and innocent. Did I really want to soil that? Did I want to destroy him with all the dirtiness that clung to me?

I bowed my head and growled.

I'm just a big ball of angst, aren't I? This sucks. _Angst, angst, angst._ I briefly considered bashing my head against the wall repeatedly, but decided it wasn't worth it.

Then, out of nowhere I was hit by the urge to do something productive like schoolwork. I gathered up my bag and took out my algebra, geometry, biology, literature, history, and foreign language assignments for the whole week.

I eagerly jumped into the work, the vocabulary assignments, kanji lessons, complicated equations, and translation exercises were rather simple for me. Then again, school was never even remotely difficult for me. It took, maybe seven minutes per assignment on average, of course some took more time than others. It only took me about forty minutes to complete all my assignments.

After packing my school bag I decided I needed to tell Makoto I was sorry for pushing him out when Kaname came to get me. I stood in front of his door and knocked and when he opened the door to me, he smiled and greeted me warmly, brushing off the few weak apologies I threw at him saying that there was nothing to say sorry about. A strange look came over his face then and after a short pause he said, "You know what, I am mad," He crossed his arms and his lips formed a pout, "The only way I could forgive you is if… you accompany me to town tomorrow night and buy me some ice cream." I chuckled at the display.

"Let's make that pizza and ice cream, and you have a deal." His eyes lit up.

"Ok!"

"Then it's a date," a light, adorable bush stained the porcelain of his cheeks. His smile was innocent and genuine.

"Do… do you want to come in?" He stared at his feet.

"Sure," I entered the room and looked around. It was well decorated with posters from his favorite bands and movies and even a few awards for academic achievement. My own room held no such things. There were two beds but only one was made up. It had a light blue comforter and darker blue sheets sticking out were the bed was messy.

"Don't you have a roommate?" I asked idly.

"Um, no… he asked for a transfer as soon as he found out I was gay and no one else has wanted to room with me…" He trailed off.

"Oh…" That fact really didn't sit right with me. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "Feel free to sit anywhere," He said. I opted to sit on the unoccupied bed. Makoto stayed standing. I looked at him curiously as a deep blush claimed his cheeks and he walked hesitantly towards me.

"Um, Zero-kun… May… May I kiss you again…?" He didn't look at me and his face was as bright red. I just stared at him, letting him take my silence as he would. With an almost violent blush he put his knees on either side of my legs and sat on my lap. He looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. He leaned in close to me and pressed our lips together. His eyes closed and mine followed suit. I leaned into the kiss and soon it became more and more heated, until…

**POV swap to Kaname**

I woke with a raging hard-on. Damn Zero and his dirty mind. His wet dream had related to me through our bond. I never knew just the idea of being so submissive would arouse me so thoroughly.

I checked the clock on the nightstand quickly and discovered that no, I did _not_ have the time to finish myself off. Again, damn Zero and his dirty mind. I went through my 'morning' rituals as I usually did, willing away my erection. Stupid Zero.

"_I love you," I murmured, my fingers gliding through silky silver locks._

"_I love you too," He said after undoing the cuffs that bound my ankles._

A small blush came to my face as I remembered the sentiments exchanged between us at the end of the dream.

"Stupid, stupid Zero!" I whispered while furiously doing my tie in the mirror. But… as stupid as he was, the dream was really… well the end was really sweet. He had fun making it happen, but he fussed over the little painless wounds once the fun was over. And when I asked him to stay- no idea where that came from, by the way- he had such softness in his eyes. It made me want to sigh like a school girl and fall into his arms like a fairytale princess.

At that moment, a shudder ran through my body. I had a spontaneous orgasm. It was powerful and it took my breath away. I fell to my knees, my cheeks stained red. My breath was heavy and ragged and my pupils dilated. Mother fucker.

This was, no doubt, a side-effect of the Ketsuki Ketsugo. Zero must have finished himself off and that pleasure reflected onto me. So I, Kuran Kaname, the world's most powerful and most ancient pureblood, came in my pants, for no apparent reason. Karma is such a bitch. And, because Zero was a low-blooded vampire, he was less susceptible to the effects of this stupid bond.

Zero wouldn't have an orgasm just because I did. Not if we were apart. If I came while he was taking my blood, he might. But that wasn't a definite. I pulled myself together and changed my pants and boxer-briefs which were now stained with my cum.

This side effect was going to be very troubling. Especially since he didn't even know the bond was in existence. It wasn't like I could tell him not to masturbate. Or to not have a sex life.

A sex life with some one that _wasn't_ his natural mortal enemy. Someone better for him. Someone _human_.

Someone like _that little human brat that was kissing MY Zero. _

I growled and finished getting ready by putting on my silver tie clip and silver cufflinks. I didn't like that boy. He was nuisance and he would only be in the way when I finally got **my** Zero back. Yes, I would have him back. We literally could not live without each other. The yearnings for contact would become more and more intense until one of us broke and mauled the other. I sincerely hoped that for the sake of my dignity, reputation, and sanity that Zero was the one to seek me out first. And for Zero's sanity and sense of self. He needed to break first. I couldn't. It would ruin both of us. He would hate me if I sought him out.

I sighed and did a thorough inspection of myself in the mirror. Hair neat. No blush. Perfectly tied tie. Buttons done correctly. Cufflinks attached. No erection. Pants. Shoes on the right feet and tied correctly. Matching socks. I deemed myself ready to go. A quick glance at my watch told me that I had a good four minutes. Perfect timing. I walked out of my dorm room, mentally locking the door after me, like always, and, like always, had an emotionless mask on as I walked down the elegant stairs into the common area of the dorm building.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama," About fifty voices chorused. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama," Takuma greeted approaching me.

"Good evening, Ichijou-kun," I answered.

"How are you this evening Kaname-sama?" He asked politely.

"Quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm doing well, thank you Kaname-sama." I tried not to let it bother me that my best friend was addressing me as 'Kaname-sama' and not 'Kaname-kun' or just 'Kaname' as I had asked him to. I understood that he wanted to be respectful, but I really didn't care. Having empathy was a pureblood expectation. Having sympathy was not.

I said nothing and began to walk towards the door, the others following suit automatically. I was slightly disappointed by the lack of Zero on the walk, but I had known that he wasn't going to be there. I was the one who made it so, after all.

I smiled slightly at Yuuki and she blushed. (First official entrance of _any_ female into this story.) I felt slightly remorseful that I could never be with her now. Looking at her I felt none of the desire to hold her and things of that nature, as I once had. 'Once' being _the last time I saw her._

The Ketsuki Ketsugo messes with your head. It turns all romantic and/or sexual thoughts and desires for anyone other than your bond-mate into nothing but a familial fondness or a friendship. Well, that's how it was for purebloods. Zero was not a pureblood, or even a born vampire. The bond would not affect him like it did me. He, eventually, would not have desire for anyone but me. That thought was oh so satisfying- or it would be if I didn't _already_ have desire for no one but him. Eventually was too long to wait. But he had to come to me first, or I wouldn't feel right. He had a will of steel. He could fight the bond for years if he wanted to. It wouldn't influence him- not much. I wanted him to come to me of _his own free will. _Because I wanted at least one of us to have a choice. I didn't, so he had to.

I had no idea where these new feelings came from, but they were so strong and felt so right that I just accepted it.

The good thing was that he was already in love with me. He had been before the bond. If I displayed that I was interested, it wouldn't take very long for him to come to me. The hard part was that Zero _could_ be with another person. Hell, he was probably with that insolent little human boy _at that very second. _Fuck my life. Class was difficult but uneventful that night. I couldn't focus on anything but Zero. Son of a bitch, this was going to be difficult.

**Zero POV**

I pushed Makoto away, onto the mattress behind us when his fingers brushed across the front of my pants. Terror flashed in his expressive eyes, fear that he had done something wrong to make me push him away, the fear of rejection.

"Too far," I panted, "I'm not ready." Makoto was visibly relived- his flushed face smiled and he nodded. "Makoto-san, I think I should leave now. I'll see you in class tomorrow, alright?"

"Y-yeah, sure. Later Zero-kun."

Safe back in my dorm, I groaned quietly and thought of Kaname.

**Kaname POV**

Safe back in my dorm, I groaned quietly and thought of Zero.


	8. Chapter 8

Three months. It had only been three months, and Kaname was irritable enough to contemplate murder… though, whose was unsure… perhaps Zero's boyfriend.

The two had moved to the stage where public hand holding and stolen kisses in the halls were the norm. Surprisingly, the student population as a whole was rather supportive of their relationship, most likely due to a paralyzing fear of Kiryuu Zero's wrath.

Akita Makoto, a second year, was a smart, polite, and friendly person. He achieved the highest possible marks in all his lessons, had a perfect attendance record, and was very athletic. He was well liked by the teaching staff at the school, as well as the female population of the day class. The males of his class tended to avoid him for his open homosexuality, but did not by any means hate him. He was, all and all, a wonderful person.

Kaname hated him.

The only reason he really had to hate the boy was his relationship with Zero, and that frustrated Kaname to no end. He very much wanted a logical reason to despise the little brat, but there was none. He was the kind of person he would have once _wanted_ Zero and Yuuki to associate with. But now, now that he had an open invitation to _touch_ his _mate_, Kaname hated him.

Even worse, Kaname was almost certain that they were fucking. They constantly stank of each other, each bathed in the other's scent. If he could smell one, he could smell the other. It was infuriating.

Akita's smell was all wrong on his mate. It was too sweet, almost sugary, and was an odd combination with the deep dark musk of Zero's natural scent. But perhaps the most unsettling part of Akita's scent being on Zero, was that it wasn't _his_. A deeper, older, darker, more primal part of Kaname wanted to cover Zero in his scent and his scent alone so that any vampire would know exactly who Kiryuu Zero belonged to. The same part of him wanted Zero to return the favor. He wanted _desperately _to belong to Zero, wanted them to have a physical claim over each other. He ached to be marked and claimed by his mate, to do the same in return.

So obsessed was he by thoughts of Zero, he often lost track of where he was or what he was doing, losing focus in the middle of class or while doing paper work for his many business affairs, to simply stare off at nothing with clouded eyes. Once, hunched over his desk in his private study, he had even fallen asleep, slipping into a sweet dream of holding his mate close, burying his nose in his neck and absorbing his scent.

Holding himself back whilst his mate fed from him was excruciating. He longed to grab those hips and—

Zero's fangs shifted in his throat. Kaname stifled a groan of pleasure, hiding it with a feigned annoyed huff.

"Do be more careful Kiryuu." He complained, "You don't wish to spill do you?" Zero's only reply was a huff of breath from his nose across Kaname's neck.

Perhaps the only thing Kaname liked about Zero's having a 'boyfriend' was that Zero took Kaname's blood more often and more willingly, for fear of hurting the boy. Zero had appeared at his door one evening two months ago, panting and visibly shaken. Kaname had worked from the boy that he had almost bitten his little boyfriend while they were kissing. He even got Zero to beg for his blood. Ever since, Zero fed from him once a week, or whenever Kaname deemed necessary. He hardly even fought the agreement.

This was, however, rather a conflict for Kaname. If he could get away with it, if Zero would allow it, they would share blood every night, giving and taking freely, like equals, like lovers. Not starving, denying themselves for long periods of time, the blood flowing in only one direction. There was quite a bit of temptation to try and overcome in that.

But Kaname was good. He restrained himself, never took a snap at Zero's neck, never even stared at it for too long. He did not demand thrice weekly visits. He did not even hold his mate while he fed. He behaved.

And how sick of it he was.

Had Akita Makoto been a vampire, he would have free access to Zero's blood. He would never go without.

And here Kaname was, starving. His body was beginning to reject even blood tablets, the taste beyond foul in his mouth. His body, his soul, craved Zero's blood. Kaname suspected that he would soon wither and die without his mate's blood. He would continue to give and give, taking nothing in return, and Zero would kill him, starve him, without knowing, without even suspecting.

Fangs slipped from his neck, the wounds healing without pause. Zero had not ravaged him as he once would have, the frequent feedings making it easier to not give in to the blood lust. Hardly any blood was spilled down his neck or smeared over Zero's mouth. He was learning.

The young hunter straightened and looked to him for a moment. "Are you alright?" Zero asked very suddenly, looking extremely embarrassed, as if he had not meant to say that out loud.

"Fine," Kaname answered automatically. "Why do you ask?" Zero cast his eyes away and did not speak for a moment. The silence demanded an answer, though, and Zero opened his mouth to speak.

"You taste… Off." There was genuine unease in his face.

Kaname was taken aback. It was unlike Zero to worry. "Thank you for your concern, Kiryuu, but I am fine."

"You wish. I don't want to be poisoned. It's bad enough I have to drink that damn venom from your neck once a week." The comment carried a barb, sharp and cutting. "I'd rather it not make me sick to my stomach _and_ kill me." It was defense, pure and simple. Zero was afraid of showing his distress, revealing his secret.

"Do not pick a fight with me, boy," Kaname warned, "You will lose."

And Zero almost backed down; Kaname could see it in his posture.

"Fuck you," he spits, perhaps more out of reflex than spite.

Kaname was straight up, gripping Zero's school tie, right in his face, about to threaten and intimidate his mate into the next century when his vision swam and his knees buckled. Kaname found himself holding Zero's tie for dear life, struggling to stay upright and conscious.

"Whoa, hold on!" Zero's arms went around him and kept him steady. "I got you, don't worry."

Zero managed to set him back on his own bed to lie down. He knelt beside the bed, face serious and Kaname met his stare evenly.

"What the fuck was that," he demanded.

"Head-rush. Nothing to worry about," he said with more conviction than he felt. In all honesty, he was a scared and confused as Zero was.

"Bullshit," Zero deadpanned. "Tell me what's going on."

"I haven't had blood or a substitute thereof for nearly six weeks." Kaname admitted, not having the strength for lies or hostility.

"Are you serious?" He whispered, lilac eyes searching through brown. "You're serious. You've honestly been starving yourself!?" He raged quietly, grabbing the lapels of the uniform jacket I still wore from my evening in class. "You have been starving yourself and giving me blood at the same time, and we _both_ know this isn't about Yuuki—not anymore. I want—no, I _demand _to know exactly what is going on here."

"My body, much like yours, has recently begun to reject blood tablets. I try to drown them in wine, but my body expels them and I gain no nutrition." Kaname carefully avoided any dangerous truths.

"Can't you just get some from one of your fanged little lackeys?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's complicated."

"Vampire society rules and shit?"

"More or less," Kaname told himself that he was not lying; that telling half-truths like this was an entirely different thing all together.

After a few moments, Zero broke his gaze to stare at the ground. "Shit," he murmured. "Will you die? If you keep going without feeding, will you die?"

"Not for months, but, yes. Until then, I will keep getting weaker and weaker and I will be more likely to be murdered by one of my own kind than to actually starve. Hunters are right. Vampires are vicious monsters." I whispered, not quite looking at him anymore.

"Shit," he repeated. "Guess there's no other choice." And suddenly a pale wrist is inches from my face.

Startled, I looked at him; his face turned away, his eyes on the ground.

"Kiryuu—," I started.

"Don't give me any of that crap about not wanting it because I'm a D. I'm not gonna let you terrorize the human population of the school or the town just because you're hungry." His eyes didn't move once, but his face grew redder by the second.

_God, he loves me._

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of my mouth. I held his arm still with both hands, one on his forearm, one wrapped around his hand. I picked out a delicious-looking little blue vein just under the surface and mouthed the spot above, preparing the flesh by instinct. My tongue laved at his arm before, skillfully, my fangs, full aroused, slid in.

Zero shivered slightly at the new and frightening sensation. This was what he was trained his entire childhood to avoid, to fear. A made a conscious effort to make it feel fantastic.

With gentle sips I drew the blood from his body, while simultaneously my saliva flooded his blood with endorphins, saturating his body with pleasure. This was his first bite not taken. I wanted it to be so good that he would dream of this particular bite for years to come. I wanted to completely rip his world apart, change his outlook on a bite completely, and help him forget his fear of my fangs.

By the flavor of his blood, I would say I was succeeding. His blood was dripping with pleasure and was pure ambrosia on my lips. He was my mate, my bonded, my beloved, and tasting his pleasure was perhaps the highest point of my very long life. Ecstasy, his blood was pure ecstasy and I wanted never to be done with it.

But, as it was, I needed to break off very soon, for fear of hurting him.

I pulled my fangs from his arm when I'd had enough to sustain me, though that much was not nearly my fill. I knew, though, had I drunk his blood much longer, I would have gone into frenzy, lost myself to my beast. Then who know what could have happened.

With one final lap at the wound, just to close it, I glanced over at him, to find he had gotten very close.

Zero's face was bright red in a flush and his pupils were blown wide. No longer were his eyes glued to the floor. Instead, they were trained on me, my mouth specifically. My tongue darted out to catch a stray drop of blood, and, as though possessed, Zero leaned in towards me.

His mouth pressed to mine hungrily, licking over my lips and biting at them to his heart's content, his fang safely the size of normal canine teeth, and his kiss drew no blood. I groaned at the sensation, the closeness of him, the taste, the smell, the feel.

Our bond _sang_.

Zero broke away. "I have a boyfriend," he panted. I pulled him back by a hand in his hair. He came willingly.

"I know," I murmured against his lips after a few moments.

"This is so unfair to him," Zero protested weakly, still not making any effort to breaking away

"He doesn't have to know," I promised

And in return, Zero merely kissed me harder.

**TBC**

Hey guys.

Sorry for the long hiatus… um, yeah.

Honestly, I wasn't even gonna finish this, but, you know.

Next chapter shouldn't take very long.

Also, I'm sorry about the change in perspective. I couldn't help it.


End file.
